peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Ike Turner
Ike Wister Turner (November 5, 1931 – December 12, 2007) was an American musician, bandleader, songwriter, arranger, talent scout, and record producer. An early pioneer of fifties rock and roll, he is most popularly known for his work in the 1960s and 1970s with his then-wife Tina Turner in the Ike & Tina Turner Revue. Turner began playing piano and guitar when he was eight, forming his group, the Kings of Rhythm, as a teenager. He employed the group as his backing band for the rest of his life. His first recording, "Rocket 88", credited to "Jackie Brenston and his Delta Cats", in 1951 is considered a contender for "first rock and roll song". Relocating to St. Louis, Missouri, in 1954, he built the Kings into one of the most renowned acts on the local club circuit. There he met singer Anna Mae Bullock, whom he renamed Tina Turner, forming The Ike & Tina Turner Revue, which over the course of the sixties became a soul/rock crossover success. (read more on wikipedia) Links To Peel Peel was a fan of Ike Turner's work since the 60's and would often play tracks from him on his show. In the 80's, Peel used Ike's instrumental 'Prancin', as the theme tune for his show on Dutch radio station VPRO, which he first presented on 10 October 1984 (VPRO). Shows Played ;1970 *26 September 1970: Too Much Woman (For A Henpecked Man) (LP - Come Together) Liberty *10 October 1970: It Ain’t Right (Lovin To Be Lovin) (LP - “Come Together”) Liberty ;1972 *14 March 1972: What Ya Don't See Is Better Yet (LP - 'Nuff Said) United Artists *11 August 1972: Think (LP - Blues Roots) United Artists ;1974 *24 September 1974: Sexy Ida (7" - Sexy Ida (Part One)) United Artists ;1984 *09 April 1984: Prancin' *25 April 1984: Prancin' *26 September 1984: Prancing (album – Tough Enough) Liberty EG 2602511 *07 October 1984 (BFBS): The Groove (album – Tough Enough) Liberty EG 2602511 ;1987 *29 July 1987: Going Home (LP - Sue Instrumentals 1959-67) Stateside ;1988 *21 May 1988 (BFBS): Twistin' The Strings ;1990 *21 March 1990: Twistin' The Strings (v/a LP - Blues Guitar Blasters) Ace *10 November 1990: Prancing (Instrumental) (LP - Tough Enough) Liberty ;1993 *02 July 1993: 'Prancin' (2xLP – Hey Hey )' (Red Lightnin') *10 July 1993 (BFBS): Prancin' *16 July 1993: Ho Ho (album - Hey Hey) Red Lining ;1995 *16 December 1995 I Ain't Drunk (album - Rhythm Rockin' Blues) Ace CDCHD 553 ;1996 *13 January 1996 (BFBS): 'The World Is Yours (Compilation CD-Rhythm Rockin' Blues)' (Ace) (with Johnny Wright) ;1997 *15 April 1997: ‘Prancin’ (CD – Ike’s Instrumentals)’ Ace (as Eki Renrut) *Early 1997 Tape 27B: Prancin' ;2000 *07 June 2000 (& Tina Turner): Goodbye, So Long (CD - The Kent Years) Kent *14 November 2000 (with Billy Gayles) Just One More Time (7" – Sad As A Man Can Be) Federal *22 November 2000: Prancin' (LP - Ike's Instrumentals) Ace (as Eki Renrut) *23 November 2000: Ho Ho (LP - Ike's Instrumentals) Ace (as Eki Renrut) *23 November 2000 (Radio Eins): Ho Ho (LP - Ike's Instrumentals) Ace (as Eki Renrut) *28 November 2000: Prancin' (album - Ike's Instrumentals) Ace *29 November 2000: The Gulley (CD - Ike's Instrumentals) Ace *06 December 2000: Going Home (album - Ike's Instrumentals) Ace *07 December 2000 (Radio Eins): 'The Rooster (CD-Ike's Instrumentals)' (Ace) *12 December 2000: Twistin' The Strings (Comp.: Ike's Instrumentals) Ace *14 December 2000: Trackdown Twist (CD - Ike's Instrumentals) Ace *December 2000 (FSK): The Groove (CD - Ike's Instrumentals) Ace ;2001 *August 2001 (FSK): Much Later *15 November 2001 (Radio Eins): The Groove (album - Ike's Instrumentals) Ace ;2003 *23 January 2003: 'The Rooster (LP- Ike's Instrumental)' (Ace) See Also *KMEN British Pop Top Ten External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs Category:Artists